Wildest Dreams
by angelsinstead
Summary: What happens when Jason learns that he's the subject of Carly's wildest dreams as well as other things she's been hiding from him?
1. The Best She Ever Had

**_Chapter One ~ The Best She Ever Had_**

He was worried about his friend. She didn't look well. Her face was pale. Her eyes were droopy and tired. They appeared to be haunted pools of blue. She just wasn't herself. In fact, she looked drugged.

His best friend looked stoned and he wanted to know why. "Carly, what's wrong?" Jason asked in concern as he knew her like the back of his hand. "Talk to me."

She avoided his gaze which only deepened his worries. She was holding something back from him. He could tell.

"It's just that I- uhhh... I'm not getting enough sleep. With the baby and all," she said, but he knew she was lying to him. Jason always knew.

"Donna's keeping you up at night?"

"Yes... uhhhh... that's it," she replied far too quickly.

Jason just stared at her, shaking his head. He didn't believe a word she was saying. Something else was wrong. Something was bothering Carly and he was determined to find out what was troubling her, so he could help her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Carly demanded.

"Like what?"

"Like you don't believe me."

"Because I don't believe you. You can't lie to me. I always know when you're lying."

"I haven't been sleeping well, Jason. I keep having these...these dreams!" she blurted out.

"What kind of dreams?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Why not? I am your best friend. You tell me everything."

"No, not always."

He stared into her eyes. "What have you been keeping from me?"

_She lay beneath him naked as their bodies merged, his breath hot and wet against the sensitive flesh of her neck. He panted, thrusting inside her deep and hard. She cried out as he made her cum again and again. He let out a moan of lust as she crumbled. It was too much. He was too much. Together, they were far too much. He was the best she had ever had.  
_

"No... no," she said as she attempted to get up and leave the table as well as the conversation. "Don't make me say it."

He caught her arm, holding on to her so she could not escape him. "Carly," he prompted. "You're upset. Something's wrong. You need to tell me. Why aren't you sleeping at night?"

"I am having erotic dreams... okay?" she cried out as a look of shock settled over Jason's features. "Dreams about a certain someone... a man who is not my husband."

"Okay," he said, not sure where to go as she had totally blindsided him. Apparently she had been keeping vital information from him. There were some things they just didn't say.

"Carly, have you been dreaming about Jax?" he prompted.

"What?! No! Absolutely no way!"

His hand slowly let go of her arm as she sunk back down into her seat. "Look, Jase. We can't talk about this anymore. We can't go there."

The pain in her eyes caused his heart to fiercely ache. "Carly..."

"No. We can't. I just can't."

A tear slid down her face and she angrily brushed it away. "It's just dreams. Dreams... that's ALL it is," she tried to tell herself. "But still every night they keep coming back to me. I'm in your arms... and - and it's as if I never, EVER left them..."

_In the afterglow of passion, he held her pressed against him. She felt cherished and safe. She smiled at him in the near darkness, drinking in the glow of his eyes. They didn't know even know each other's names, but she knew his body so intimately. There were no whispers of love between them, just the quiet exchange of soft caresses. Their eyes said more than words could ever express in those moments. She lived for those nights with him. He was the best she had ever had.  
_

Now he knew it without a doubt. HE was the subject of her dreams. She hadn't been sleeping because of him. That troubled Jason greatly. He didn't want to see his best friend going through so much agony.

"You're just remembering the past, when we..."

"No. No, Jason, it's more than that. Ever since you were forced to stay away from Sam; when the two of you broke up, I have been so restless. Ever since Donna was born... I haven't slept with Sonny, not even once."

"That's because the baby was fussy."

"Yeah, that was it at first. Donna was up a lot. She needed to be nursed ... so I slept in the guest bedroom, so we wouldn't disturb Sonny... but Donna is eight months old now and I haven't - I haven't returned to his bed," Carly admitted.

Jason stared at her as it all sunk in. Finally he spoke. "Carly, I don't want to know the details about you and Sonny and you being in his bed."

"I'm not giving you the details, because there are no details to give. I no longer sleep with my husband. We sleep in separate beds and he doesn't even seem to mind. It's as if... I don't know... as if he just doesn't care..."

Her words trailed off as another tear slid down her cheek. Jason ached inside as Carly's voice was shaking. He took her hand in his and he felt her fingers tremble.

"Sonny's been preoccupied with Mike and everything with Dev."

"This isn't about Sonny, Jason. This is about us - **you and me**. Because every night, I am with you... you're holding me... and I just want... I want that back soooo damn much."

There. She admitted it. The truth was out and they had to deal with it now. Suddenly it was Jason's turn to nearly dart across the room. He almost ran, but he didn't. He wouldn't. Instead he stayed and clasped Carly's hand.

"I love you," he said.

"Ohhh Jase, I love you, too." She broke down in his arms, wetting his shirt with her tears. She was talking incoherently. She wasn't making a bit of sense, but he held her anyway, caressing her hair as she cried on his shoulder.

"It's going to be alright," he told her softly. "I promise. Everything is going to be okay."


	2. Anything for You

**Chapter Two ~ Anything For You**

Carly let out one last hiccuping sob. She tried to pull back from Jason, but he wasn't ready to end their tight embrace. He held onto her for a few more precious moments. She attempted to compose herself as she once again scrambled for an escape, but Jason would not allow her to have it.

"Jase, I gotta go now... I have to get home."

"No, we need to talk. Can we go somewhere?" he asked hopefully as he took her hand in his once again. "Could we - uhhhh... go to Jake's?"

"You mean the Floating Rib?" she asked, breathless at his suggestion. "No... I don't think THAT is a good idea. Not now."

"Why not?"

"Why do you think?" she said as she stared at him. Had he not heard anything she had said about her erotic dreams? How could he ask her to go with him to Jake's NOW?

"I want to play pool. I want to spend the evening with you."

Carly was dumbfounded. She wanted to ask, *Are you out of your freakin mind?* But against her better judgment, she agreed to accompany Jason to the place where they had first met - Jake's which was now known as The Floating Rib - the place where it had all went down. It was THEIR place, so they may as well hash it out in the surroundings of which it all had started, right? Why not?

"Okay, let's go," he coaxed.

Xxxooo

Carly said nothing as she rode on the back of Jason's motorcycle, her arms wrapped around his waist. Her long blonde hair blew freely with the force of the breeze. She rested her cheek against his leather jacket, wondering how it would all play out now that he knew - now that her wildest desires had been revealed. Would it all go down like violent storm as fierce as their love; a fury which was as strong as the ocean? Or would it come to them as gentle raindrops falling from a thick and foggy sky?

They had arrived at their destination and thankfully there were very few patrons. It would seem they had the place all to themselves. "Are you hungry?" Jason asked when they strolled inside.

She shook her head. She couldn't possibly eat anything. "No. But I think I could use a drink."

Jason walked up to the bar and ordered a couple of drinks. He brought them over to a booth near the pool table where Carly had taken a seat. She grabbed onto the chilled glass, taking a small, cleansing sip of the fiery amber liquid. Watching her every movement, Jason sat down as his sapphire eyes seemed to stare so deeply into her soul.

As he observed her, he noticed that she was unusually quiet. It was as if he could see the restless thoughts that were tumbling and spinning around throughout her head. "Carly, talk to me," he urged.

"What is there to say? I have been dreaming about my best friend... YOU. I have been dreaming every night that I am in your arms and we are having sex... no- we're making love and I can see, feel, and taste every single moment... and I don't want it to stop. I don't want it to end."

Jason sucked in his breath as she laid it all out before him, the deepest truth and what had gone unspoken between them for far too long. "Well, what do you have to say to that, Jason? Me having those dreams...about you... about us? I need to know how that makes you feel."

At that moment a song began to play on the old, worn-out jukebox. It was THAT song, the one that played often all those years ago while they were together at Jake's. A hint of a smile settled upon Jason's lips.

"They're playing our song," he said as the sexy tune reached Carly's ears. "Would you like to dance with me?"

She practically glared at him. He hadn't answered her question. Was he using the song to avoid it... to avoid her? "I thought you didn't like to dance."

"Only with you," he said as he stood up and took her hands into his, easing her onto her feet so she could dance with him.

As she drifted into his embrace, she was immersed in the sound of the music. She inhaled his scent as she gradually returned to another place and time. They had been here before, in this place - _just like this_, but back then, it had been so different. No names. No strings attached. No promises or guarantees. Not even one whisper or word of love, although it had grown between them silently, bonding them in ways neither could have imagined.

_There was a haze of smoke in the air. It blended in well with the scent of cheap alcohol. But to them, none of that mattered. Their bodies cooled as they came down from a rough tidal wave of passion. She snuggled up against his rugged body, her hands tracing over his firm muscles. She lived for this, these stolen moments of delight with him, her 'boy on the side' as she so affectionately called him._

_She practically purred as his hands glided over her skin. He teased her nipples, blowing his hot breath upon them. She melted; wanting him all over again. "You better stop that," she said with a tiny chuckle. "We've already rocked the bed twice tonight."_

_"I'll never get enough of you," he responded. "There is something about you."_

_"Ohhh really?" she said as she reached for the object of her greatest desire. It was no surprise: he was already hard and throbbing again. He seemed to have pure lust surging through his veins. She wondered; was it all for her?  
_

"I'd do anything for you, Carly. Anything. You know that, don't you?" he whispered into her ear, his voice snapping her all of the sudden back into the present.

"Anything? Really?" she quipped as she pulled back just a fraction to gaze into his eyes. She searched for the answers she so desperately needed. "Could you forgive me... can you give me just a little grace?"

"Forgive you?" he asked as though he had no clue whatsoever.

"I messed things up," she said as tears formed in her eyes. "What we had was incredible. We could have had it all, but I messed it up and I'm sorry. I know I hurt you. I know you said I had the power to 'wreck' you and that is exactly what I did. I am sorry for all the pain I caused, but you could have forgiven me. We had a chance, but you let it go... you let ME go."

"You let US go... even Michael," she added.

"No-," he tried to protest, but Carly interrupted.

"You practically gave me away...to-to Sonny," she said as her eyes filled up with tears. "How could you do it, Jason? How could you? We were a family - you, me, and Michael."

Jason sucked in his breath as the weight of it hit him like a tidal wave. Pain. It brought blinding, crushing pain. It settled behind his eyes and ripped inside his heart. He remembered every agonizing second. The only way he could block it out was to push Carly away; as far away as he possibly could. He wanted to do that now, to leave her arms, but he didn't. He stayed.

"When I saw you with Sonny, something happened. I can't explain it," he said as the music of Milk continued to play. He held her, gently swaying. "A part of me died that night."

"A part of me died as well! I hurt you... but you hurt me, too. And I don't want to pay for it anymore!" she cried out.

"Okay, then Carly, what do you want? Do you want me to say I'm sorry... that I forgive you?"

"Do you... forgive me?" she asked. "Because if you can't forgive, I can't go on this way anymore. I think you know how I feel. The ball's in your court, Jason. I need to know how _you_ feel."


End file.
